Happy Feet Nicktoons Style
by Ecto-Plasmatic Authors
Summary: Parody of Happy Feet. Danny is a normal kid with a problem. He CAN'T SING! Can his dancing feet and the Nickville Amigops help make him fit in the crowd and win Jenny's heart? CH.8 IS UP! Plez R & R! No flames please!
1. The Song Became Love

yellowhearts: Hi everyone!  
tomboyishgirl108: Hello there.  
dannyfangirl: This is ectoplamic authors! I think you know us already.  
tomboyishgirl108: Yep. We did those other stories.  
dannyfangirl: We have a new nicktoon parody...HAPPY FEET!  
yellowhearts: You know, with the dancing penguins...  
tomboyishgirl108: Yeah that was a great movie.  
yellowhearts: But we put a new twist on it!  
dannyfangirl: Yeah! With NICKTOONS! But to let you know...we do not own Happy Feet or its songs. We also don't own Danny Phantom, Spongebob Squarepants, or any other Nickelodeon shows.  
tomboyishgirl108: Copyright's important.  
yellowhearts: Now, Let's cut the chit-chat...  
dannyfangirl: We hope you read and review! And no flames please!  
tomboyishgirl: Everyone hates flames.  
yellowhearts: Yeah, no flames!  
dannyfangirl: Yeah! Whoever flames us will be annoyed by yellowheart's personal annoying Box Ghost!  
tomboyishgirl108: We know where your profile is!  
dannyfangirl: On to the chapter...

* * *

CHAPTER 1: TITLES CREDITS/ THE SONG BECAME LOVE

Outside into the depths of outer space, into the solar system, is the planet Presents 

_**Once there was a way**_

_**To get back homeward**_

_A Cute-Ugly Production_

_**Are the stars out tonight?**_

_An Ectoplasmic Authors Nicktoon Parody and Story_

_**Once there was a way to get back home**_

_David Kaufman as Danny_

_**I only have eyes**_

_Tom Kenny as Spongebob_

_**Sleep, pretty darling, do not cry**_

_Janice Kawaye __a__s Jenny_

_**For you**_

_Rob Paulsen as Jack_

_**And I will sing a lullaby**_

_Kath Soucie as Maddie_

_**With a song in my heart**_

_Ectoplasmic Authors present: _

_Happy Feet_

_**So tell me**_

_**Tell me something good**_

_**Tell me that you love me**_

_**Tell me, baby**_

_**Tell me something good**_

In the Earth, is the land and city known as Nicktoonia. Voices are singing.

_**Only you**_

_Rodger Bumpass as Squidward_

"But how can you know for sure?" a girl asked.

_S. Scott Bullock as Boss Vulture Ghost_

_**Can make this world seem right**_

"Is there really just one?" the girl asked again.

_Tara Strong as Toddler Danny_

_**I need your love**_

_Mary Jo Catlett as Mrs. Puff_

"So many songs," the girl said, "But I'm feeling so lonely"

_Jim Ward as Mr. Bickles_

_**Where is the love?**_

_Candi Milo as Nick Dean_

In the park of Nicktoonia is a girl in her twenties, known as Maddie. She has violet purple eyes with pupils, reddish brown curly hair, and wore red lipstick, a purple dress, black shoes, and a white lab coat around her. Many boys that were the same age as her were singing and flirting with her. She walks around to find a song each boy was singing and was singing also.

Maddie: (Singing) _**You don't have to be beautiful**_

CatDog: _**Yeow!**_

Maddie: _**To turn me on**_

Boys: _**Yeah**_

Maddie: _**I just need your body, baby**_

A red-haired boy with purple glasses called Chaz comes to her.

Chaz:_** Hello**_

Maddie: _**From dusk to dawn**_

Chaz: _**Is it me you're looking for?**_

She ignores him and sees a man with brown hair and glasses also who was named Hugh.

Maddie: _**You don't need experience**_

Hugh: _**Take**_

Maddie: _**To turn me out**_

Hugh: _**These broken arms**_

She ignores him also and sighs.

Maddie: _**You just leave it all up to me**_

A spiky gray and blacked hair man, known as Vlad comes and sings.

Vlad: _**Let's talk about kids, baby**_

"Huh?" Maddie asked.

_**Let's talk about you and me**_

"Nuh-huh," Maddie nodded in disagreement, "Uh-huh."

Maddie walks away as the boys follow her and sing.

Maddie: _**Don't have to be rich to be my pearl**_

Boys: _**Give me all your loving**_

Vlad: _**Come on!**_

Maddie: _**You don't have to be cool to rule my world**_

_**Ain't no particular song**_

_**I'm more compatible with**_

_**I just want your extra--**_

Maddie turns to see a crowd of boys following her.

"Boys! Boys!" Maddie cried stopping them from singing, "Give a girl a chance." Suddenly, she heard a sweet song that makes her heart fill with love. She turns and gasps. She sees a fat man known as Jack Fenton. He had long raven black hair that's a mullet and had dark blue eyes. He wore a black and orange jumpsuit, also a white lab coat like Maddie.

Jack: _**Well, since my baby left me**_

_**I found a new place to dwell**_

_**It's down at the end of Lonely Street**_

_**At Heartbreak Hotel**_

Maddie smiles hearing Jack's voice and sighs dreamily. Jack comes to Maddie, still singing.

_**And I said, "I'm feeling so lonely, baby**_

_**I'm feeling so lonely"**_

Maddie joins in Jack's song.

Jack & Maddie: _**I'm feeling so lonely**_

Maddie: _**I could die**_

Jack and Maddie smile and come closer to each other.

Jack: _**Don't have to be rich to be by girl**_

Maddie: _**Don't have to be cool to rule my world**_

Jack: _**To rule by world**_

The crowd knows that Maddie and Jack were meant for each other as they sing. They circle around Jack and Maddie but forming a heart-shaped pattern.

Maddie: _**You're the particular song**_

_**I'm compatible with**_

Jack: _**I just want your**_

Jack & Maddie: _**Extra time**_

_**And your kiss**_

Maddie and Jack stared into each other's eyes dreamily, lean over each other's lips, and slowly kissed, knowing they found each other as soul mates.

_His mom and dad met in the usual way. The song became love and love became the baby._

**-End of Chapter-**

**

* * *

**yellowhearts: Wasn't that great?  
dannyfangirl: Yeah! So romantic with Jack and Maddie.  
tomboyishgirl108: I'm glad for the DannyxJenny couple!  
yellowhearts: Well, review please!  
tomboyishgirl108: We like reviews!  
dannyfangirl: And no flames! The next chapter with Danny is coming soon! 


	2. Never Ever Drop Your Kid

Here's the next chapter of Happy Feet! We hope you read and review!

* * *

CHAPTER 2: NEVER DROP YOUR KID

With their love song, Jack and Maddie were soon in love and were immediately wed, becoming husband and wife. Many months later after their wedding, Jack cuts his mullet which was now short, still wearing the same jumpsuit but without a coat. As for Maddie, her hair isn't curly but tied up in a ponytail. She was now wearing a turquoise blue hazmat suit just like Jack's, but had a hood with red goggles. Maddie was holding something as she and Jack saw it with pure joy. It was their newborn baby boy. The baby had crystal blue eyes with pupils almost like Maddie's and raven black hair like Jack's.

"Jack?" Maddie asked giving the baby to Jack, "You got him sugar?"

"Yeah," Jack said wrapping a blanket around the baby and holds him, "Oh yeah. He's safe and warm."

"Hold him tight now." Maddie spoke softly.

"Whoa, I think I felt a move in him." Jack said as the baby cooed and wiggled.

"So what are we gonna name him?" Maddie asked.

"I don't know yet," Jack said, "I know! Jazmine! Wait, that's for a girl. How about Jack Jr.?"

"I don't know," Maddie said.

"Well, we'll think about it when you come back," Jack said to Maddie. They hold each other's hands tightly and let go gently. Maddie was starting to leave her husband with all the women leaving most of the men who were holding their babies also.

_And in the usual way, the moms left for the hunting season while the dads stayed home to do baby time._

"You gonna be okay, Daddy?" Maddie asked Jack, still leaving.

"Oh, sure, honey," Jack called out, "We'll be waiting for you right here on Lonely Street."

Maddie smiles and turns to the crowd of women, joining them in song.

Maddie: _**I love you more and more, tell me why**_

"Bye-bye, now." Maddie called to Jack, sweetly with a smile.

"Goodbye, Maddie," Jack called out happily, still holding the baby, "Don't you worry about a thing."

Maddie: _**Don't wanna let you go**_

_**I never can say goodbye, boy**_

Jack and the men wave goodbye to the girls leaving, as Jack and the boys took care of the kids.

* * *

It was winter and a blizzard in Nicktoonia. All the dads, clutching and holding tightly to their babies, were coming to form a crowd. From up top on a hill were the elders with Squidward as the head elder and leader. Squidward calls to the crowd and commands them what to do, like some kind of ritual.

"When all others leave…" Squidward called to them.

"…We remain!" All the elders and dads called to him.

"When the sun vanishes…"

"…We remain!"

As the dads coming, Jack was singing his Heart Song to calm himself, still holding the baby.

Jack: _**I'm feeling so lonely**_

_**I'm feeling so lonely**_

"Heed the wisdoms, brothers!" Squidward commanded, "Make a huddle!"

The dads and Jack huddled them selves, still holding their kids.

"Warm thy baby!" All the elders chanted.

"Make a huddle!" Squidward called again.

"Share the cold!" the dads cried huddling together.

"Share the cold," Jack repeated.

"Each must take his turn against the icy blast," Squidward called, "If we are to share the endless night."

The dads followed orders as Jack are nearly in his own little mindless world.

"Raise your voices, brothers!" Squidward commanded, "Give praise to the Great One, who put songs in our hearts, and food in our bellies!"

All the elders chanted and the dads huddled up. Jack was in his own world, almost losing grip of the baby. He hears Maddie's sweet and wonderful voice.

_**Ain't no particular song**_

_**I'm more compatible with**_

"Oh, baby," Jack cried, "I think I wanna dance now." He dances. Suddenly, he lets go of the baby and Jack see this.

"Ahh!" Jack cried coming to the baby, "No, no, no." The baby drops on the snowy hard ground, all covered the snow. Jack comes to get him.

_There is a wisdom, brothers and sisters, that stands above all others. Never ever no matter what, drop your kid._

Jack, with worry, comes to the baby and digs him up. He wipes the snow off him and covers the baby with a blanket.

"It's okay," Jack said to himself, holding the baby, "No harm done. See?"

He looks at the baby, but wasn't crying. The baby was motionless. Jack clutches the baby to his ear, to hear that the baby was still breathing. For now. Jack holds the baby tightly and comes back to the crowd.

The crowd sings and chants, but Jack sings and chants even louder, hoping the baby was okay and all right. Still, unknown to Jack, dropping the baby was the biggest mistake of his and the baby's life.

**-End of Chapter-

* * *

**

Oh no! This is bad. What will happen? Find out soon... 


	3. Father & Son

_Here's the 3rd chapter of Happy Feet! Hope you read & review!_

* * *

CHAPTER 3: FATHER & SON

_Of the many thousands who sang through that long night of winter, it was Jack who cried out most fervently to turn the Earth and bring back the sun_.

Many months has passed since the long cold night, even a year. Nicktoonia still had its winter season and the moms still haven't returned back. The kids of the dads were having fun as they learn to walk, talk, and learn more. All the dads were so proud of them, all except one…

* * *

Jack Fenton was at the playground to see kids with their dads to see that a year passed and found his baby was in a coma. He still didn't wake up since the night and was now bigger and older, now two years old. Although the kid was still in a coma, Jack dresses him up with a red and white t-shirt and sneakers, and blue shorts. His raven black hair was now messy, also like Jack when he was twenty, but no mullet. Jack was been taking care of him, ever since. He was losing hope, knowing that his son will never wake up. 

Two figures come to Jack and his kid. It was an older man with purple hair and the other was his little kid, but was a toddler robot girl. The girl had metal white skin, black eyes, blue hair in two pigtails, and wore a blue dress with a black belt around it with a screw buckle in the middle.

"Jack?" the man asked him.

"Oh," Jack said to the man, "Hi Stu."

"Is there a problem?" Stu asked Jack, seeing the unconscious kid. The robot girl comes to the kid.

"I'm not sure," Jack said.

The robot girl pokes the kid. "Is he dead?" the girl asked Jack.

"Now honey," Stu said to her.

"Can I have him?" the girl asked hugging the kid.

"Jenny!" Stu snapped at her.

"It's okay, Stu," Jack said.

Stu turns sadly to Jack, "I'm sorry, Jack, but these things happen. There's nothing we can do about it."

"Yeah," Jack said, knowing that it was his fault, knowing the kid was dead. Jenny pokes the kid on the head. Jack was about to turn away, but hears something. He and Stu look down to see the kid. Jenny pokes the kid again. Suddenly, Jack, Stu, and Jenny saw a movement in the kid.

"You see it?" Jack asked happily.

"Yeah!" Stu said happily too.

The kid was moving and twitching a bit. "Come on, kid," Jack said, "I know you can wake up!"

Jenny smiles and giggles. Suddenly, the kid opens his eyes and sits up. Stu and Jack were shocked, but amazed. "Oh, he's alright Stu! There's his little foot there!" Jack cried happily as the kid moves his leg, "And there's his other one!"

The kid jumps up giggling and dances wobbly as he moves around. Jenny giggles and follows him. Stu and Jack follow him also.

"Now that's different." Jack said seeing the kid.

"Hey! Come back, Mr. Mumble!" Jenny called happily to the kid.

"His name's not Mumble," Jack said, "He's, well, I'm still not sure for the name. Come back, kid!"

Jack's son dances and twirls around.

"Watch out! Cliff!" Jack cried, seeing a cliff that his kid is coming to. The kid just smiles and giggles. "Son!" Jack cried and tries to catch him. It was too late. The kid falls off the cliff. "No." Jack said sadly bowing his head.

"I'm really sorry," Stu said coming to him.

"Flying! Flying!" the robot cried happily, jumping up and down.

"Flying?" Jack repeated in wonder. Stu, Jenny, and Jack look down. Suddenly, something flies out from the cliff and into the air. Jack gasped. It was his son or what seemed like his son. He was surrounded by a white ghostly glow, now floating in midair. His messy black hair was now snow-white hair and his blue eyes were now glowing green eyes. He now wears a black and white jumpsuit like Jack's with white gloves and boots. On his chest was a white "DP" emblem.

"He's okay!" Stu said happily. He and Jack see the kid fly around.

"Well, what do you know?" Jack said proudly, "My son's a halfa."

"A halfa?" Stu asked with curiosity.

"Half human, half ghost," Jack explained, "Maddie and I must be experimenting and researching on ghosts so much that somehow, our baby's got ghost powers, with a DP emblem on him like he's a superhero. Wait! That's it! I'll call him Danny. Danny Fenton and Danny Phantom in his ghost form."

"Danny, Danny, Danny." Jenny said happily to the ghost kid. The kid flies down and lands roughly on the ground, onto the snow.

"Danny! Son!" Jack said coming to son, "Are you okay?"

"Freezing! Freezing!" Danny cried happily in a small and yet cute voice, now dancing. He was cold from the snowy weather.

"Oh, you'll get used to it. Nicktoonia mostly had cold weather. Now come to Daddy." Jack said.

Danny walks up and dances to Jack. Others watch him.

"What you doing boy?" Jack asked seeing Danny dancing.

"I'm happy, pa!" Danny said dancing with glee.

"What you doing with your feet?"

Danny looks down at his feet, still dancing. "They're happy too," he said happily.

"I wouldn't do that about folks, son," Jack said.

"Why not?"

"Cause," Jack explained, "Well, it just ain't human, okay?"

"Okay."

"Yeah. Hey, now come to Daddy's shoulders so I can carry you. To get warm."

Danny smiles and flies up. But he flies uncontrollably, still not used to his new ghost powers.

"Watch the powers," Jack warned as Danny flies around, "Watch the powers. Watch the--" Suddenly, a green ghostly beam comes out of Danny's hand which hits Jack in the…

"Yeow!" Jack cried in pain, "…The powers." He moaned and strained in pain, clutching himself between his legs (I think you know what it was, but don't even ask! It was in the movie).

"Sorry," Danny said and flies on Jack's shoulders. Two whitish blue rings form around Danny, changing back to his normal human self with blue eyes and black hair, also with his normal trademark clothes. Jack recovers from the pain and holds Danny by the legs.

"Okay," Jack said with Danny on his shoulders, "Good boy." Jack was so happy that his son was all right and normal. Well, except for him being half ghost, but Jack was still happy, just happy as Danny's feet dancing.

* * *

Later on, all the dads with their tots on their shoulder were coming. It was the day their wives and the kid's mothers are coming back. From up top, the elders were watching and waiting to see them. 

"So late," one of the elders, Denzel Crocker, said, "What's keeping them?"

"Pray brothers," Squidward said, "The Great One does not test us with a lean season."

"Why Squidward?" Crocker asked, "Have we not all been dutiful?"

Danny was on Jack's shoulders. "So when you see your mama…" Jack was about to remind.

"I stand perfectly still." Danny said.

"You got it."

"But how will I know which one's my mama?" Danny wondered, who never saw his mom for a whole year, since he was a baby.

"Oh, you'll know," Jack said to him, "She's got a wiggle in her walk and a giggle in her talk. And when she sings, it darn near breaks your heart." With his words, Jack was remembering Maddie's singing that made his heart break with joy and love.

Danny watches from Jack, to see his mom, feeling excited.

The elders watch and saw something coming into Nicktoonia. "Hey, wait," One of the look outs and elders, Plankton, said, "I see them. I see them!" He was right. Squidward and the elders saw the wives coming to the town.

"You're right!" An elder, Calamitous, said, "You're right!"

"Wives ho!" Squidward called to the husbands and kids.

"Wives ho!" one of the dads said, as the dads and their kids, including Jack and Danny, run to them.

"Wives ho!" Danny repeated. He was so excited, that he transformed into a ghost and flew out of Jack's shoulders, eagerly flying his way to find his mama.

"Wait, no," Jack called, "Wait, no, Danny, get back here." With worry and concern, Jack charges and pushes his way out of the crowd to find Danny, as the dads walk to find their wives. "No Danny! Get back!" Danny didn't hear Jack and flies out. "Danny! Danny!" Jack cried.

"Nora? Nora?" Stu asked with Jenny on his shoulders and they look for their wife.

"Didi?"

"Betty?"

"Judy?"

The dads look for their wives also as Jack tries to find Danny. The wives and husbands come closer and they found one another.

"Stu!" a white haired, woman with red glasses called. She was Stu's wife and Jenny's mom.

"Nora!" Stu called happily to reunite with his wife, "Nora!"

"Mommy!" Jenny said seeing her mom.

"Oh, she's so darling!" Nora said looking at her robot daughter.

Jack was still finding Danny, making his way out of the crowd. "Excuse me. Pardon me, pardon me." Jack said to them and tries to call to his son, "Danny? Danny?"

As Jack searches, Danny flies into the crowd to find his mom. "Mama?" Danny wondered looking at the wives.

"Danny?" Jack tried to call.

"Mama?" Danny called out to find her.

"Danny!" Jack cried.

"Mama? Mama?" Jack heard Danny's cries and tries to find him.

"Danny, boy, where are you?" he asked.

"Mama!" Danny called out.

Jack tries to find him. "Jack?" a familiar voice called to Jack.

Jack turns around. He sees Maddie again, still the same. They came to each other happily, like they never seen each other in a year, which was true. "Oh, mama. Oh, mama." Jack said coming to her, "Oh my."

"Daddy," Maddie said to Jack and kissed him softly on the cheek, "So where's the baby?"

"Well, honey. I'll find him." Jack said to her.

"You lost the baby?!?" Maddie said angrily at Jack, "Jack!"

"Mama? Mama?"

Jack saw Danny in ghost form. "Stay!" he said to Danny.

Maddie turns to Danny and saw him, her young 2-year-old boy. She gasps. Maddie and Danny look at each other. "Come to Mommy." Maddie called to him.

"No, Danny," Jack tried to warn Danny.

Realizing Maddie was his mom, Danny happily comes to her, dancing. "Mama!" Danny said happily to her.

"Hey, what's wrong with his feet?" Maddie wondered seeing Danny dancing.

"Oh, that's just a little thing he's got going." Jack explained to Maddie, "He'll grow out of it."

Danny screams with delight. "Mama!" Danny cried happily. He runs to her and hugs her leg, clutching it tightly.

Maddie giggles seeing her boy, hugging her. "Oh, Jack," Maddie said to him, "He's gorgeous."

"Isn't he though?" Jack said.

"Look at you," Maddie said to Danny, "So cute, so young. I got something for you." Danny smiles happily as Maddie picks him up and takes something out of her bag. "Open up." Danny opens his mouth. Maddie starts to feed Danny with a jar of food.

"I love it when she does that." Jack said to Maddie with a smile. Danny, Jack, and Maddie were a family again.

**-End of Chapter-**

* * *

_Aw...Danny is happy again. Oh and imagine Danny's toddler voice as Timmy Turnere which is the voice of Tara Strong, which is an idea from JusSonic. To JusSonic, we hope you read and review this and to readers, read his stories, cuz they are really good! To evereyone, please read & review! The 4th chapter is coming soon..._


	4. Heart Song

_Here's the next chapter of Happy Feet! Hope you read & review!_

* * *

CHAPTER 4: HEART SONG

It is now a year. Danny is now three years old, still loves to tap-dance. Jack and Maddie take Danny to pre-school where he can now learn and join with his classmates. That includes his best friend, Jenny the robot. Danny arrives inside the classroom with the class chanting to alphabet. Danny joins them.

"Good morning, class." A blowfish, who is the teacher of the class, greeted them as they are done with the alphabet.

"Good morning, Mrs. Puff," the class including Danny and Jenny said to her.

"Right!" Mrs. Puff said, "Well, today we begin with the most important lesson you will ever learn at Nicktoonia Pre-School, including at all the schools you will attend soon. Does anyone know what that is? Anyone? Anyone? Someone? Brad?" Mrs. Puff turns to a red-haired toddler named Brad

"Driving?" he asked.

"No, that's when you get older," Mrs. Puff said to him and turns to the class, "Danny?"

"Um…" Danny wondered, "Don't eat yellow sand from the beach?"

"No, that's not it, no," Mrs. Puff said.

"It's our Heart Songs, miss," Jenny explained.

"Yes!" Mrs. Puff said, "Thank you, Jenny. Without our Heart Song, we can't be truly human can we?"

"No." The class said.

"What about being a ghost?" Danny asked.

"Ghost or halfa," Mrs. Puff said, "You're still human. But my dears, it's not something that I can actually teach you. Does anyone know why? Anyone? Anyone?"

"You can't teach it to us, ma'am," Jenny spoke, "Because we have to find our Heart Songs all by ourselves."

"Well done, you," Mrs. Puff said to her star pupil.

"The voice you hear inside," Jenny continued.

"Yes!" Mrs. Puff said.

"Who you truly are," Jenny finished.

"Yes!" Mrs. Puff said, "Thank you, Jenny. Excellent, lovely, thank you. So let's all be very still now. Take a moment and let it come to you."

The class does what Mrs. Puff said. "I got one!" a student, Tucker, said.

"Pick me!" Brad said. The toddlers were eager to show the class and Mrs. Puff their songs.

"One at a time," Mrs. Puff said and turns to Brad, "Yes. Brad."

Brad sings with a rapping Heart Song.

Brad: _**Don't push me, cause I am close to the edge**_

_**I'll trying not to lose my head**_

"Yes I like that one," Mrs. Puff said hearing Brad's Heart Song, "I could really get jiggy with that. Lovely."

"I'm ready!" Jenny cried, "I got one!"

"Oh, I thought you might, Jenny," Mrs. Puff said.

Jenny clears her throat and starts to sing.

Jenny: _**Midnight creeps so slowly**_

_**Into hearts of men who need more than they get**_

_**Daylight deals a bad man **_

_**To a woman who has laid too many**_ (vocalizes) _**bets**_

Everyone in the class and the school hear Jenny sing. "Wow!" one of the teachers said.

"Amazing!" one of the students said. Everyone adores Jenny's voice which was so beautiful.

"That's as far as I got so far," Jenny said to the teacher and class with her Song finished.

"Oh yes, lovely," Mrs. Puff said feeling calm by her voice, "Really lovely."

Even the students love Jenny's song. But to Danny, it was like what his dad said to him. Jenny singing just breaks Danny's heart with pure joy that makes him feel happy and just smile. "That's beautiful!" Danny said expressing his feelings for Jenny's Song.

"Well, Danny," Mrs. Puff said to him, "Since you seem so keen to share, you're next."

Danny comes to the front of the class. "Mine's sort of a boom and a…" Danny uses his tongue and blew a raspberry to make a song. Some of the students laughed.

"Oh dear," Mrs. Puff said.

"And another boom," Danny added.

"You heard that in there?" Mrs. Puff asked, wondering if Danny heard it from his heart.

"Do you like it?" he asked.

"I'm afraid that's not a tune," Mrs. Puff said.

"It's not?"

"No dear. A tune is like uh…" Mrs. Puff said and sings to show an example.

Mrs. Puff: _**La la la la la la la!**_

"Oh, okay," Danny said and clears his throat to sing.

Danny: _**La la **_(off-key) _**LA! LAAAAAAA-AAAAAAAAAAAAA-AAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

Danny sings, but wasn't what the kids and Mrs. Puff expected. Danny singing was so horrible that his singing voice almost sounded like a wail of what a ghost makes, making it worse.

Squidward and the Elders hear his singing. Squidward turned to a window of the school to see Danny sing badly.

"Who is that?' Squidward asked.

"That's the boy of Jack and Maddie Fenton." Vlad, now an elder, said to him.

"The wee hippity hopper?" Squidward asked, "You're kidding, right?"

"Nope." Vlad said.

Danny didn't notice about his voice and still sings.

Danny: (off-key) _**La la la! La la la la! LAAAAAAAAA-AAAAAAAA-AAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

Danny sings and wails the loudest that that was even more bad. With his singing, the windows break, then the mirror, even Tucker's glasses. A light bulb above him was rumbling. It broke and the pieces hit Danny on the head. Danny stops singing and the class laughs at him because of his singing voice. Danny felt humiliated as the class laughs at him.

But Jenny was the only student who didn't laugh. "It's not funny!" Jenny yelled angrily to the class, defending Danny.

"No. No, not in the least." Mrs. Puff said, "A human without a Heart Song is hardly a human at all."

"Or a ghost or halfa," Danny said sadly to himself.

"I think he broke my ear!" a student said.

"Danny," Mrs. Puff asked, "May I have your parents meet me in a Parent Teacher Conference?"

* * *

Jack and Maddie meet Mrs. Puff in her classroom. Outside the classroom, Danny was happily dancing. Mrs. Puff explained everything to Maddie and Jack about Danny singing. "In all my years of teaching, I've never, I mean…" Mrs. Puff stammered, "And you having such fine voices. Well, it's bizarre. Did anything happen, you know, during early development, like when he was a newborn?" 

Jack froze. He remembered and realized something about what happened when he dropped Danny as a baby and he had a coma for a year. 'Uh no.' Jack thought.

"No, all fine." Maddie explained, "My pregnancy was healthy and normal before he was born. No drinking and smoking."

"Right." Mrs. Puff said.

"Wasn't it honey?" Maddie asked Jack.

Jack didn't want Maddie to know about his secret of Danny. "Yeah. Yeah," he lied, "It was a tough winter, I guess."

"Right. Right," Mrs. Puff agreed.

"Uh, uh," Jack continued, "We did ghost experiments and he's half ghost, but okay."

"Yes, I understand, yes."

"To think," Maddie wonders, "He might spend his life alone, never to meet his true love."

"Oh please, Mrs. Puff," Jack begged, "Isn't there something we can do?"

"Well," Mrs. Puff wondered, "There is always, Mr. Bickles."

"Mr. Bickles?" Jack asked, "The drama teacher?"

"Yes, and he's also the voice coach," Mrs. Puff said, "If anyone can, Mr. Bickles can."

* * *

Danny was inside the stage of the school with Mr. Bickles. Maddie and Jack watch them. 

"Can't sing?" Mr. Bickles asked Danny, "Can't sing? Rubbish, my man. Every little tot has a song."

"Even…" Danny was about to say.

"Yes, even ghosts, fairies, and creatures too," Mr. Bickles said, "I can teach you to sing. I taught every famous star to sing: Chip Skylark…Brittany Brittany…Skip Sparkypants!"

"Who's Skiip Sparkypants?" Danny asked.

"Oh, who cares about him," Mr. Bickles said, "When I have finished, your singing will be giving everyone the goose bumps! Now to begin. First, we find a feeling. Happy feeling, sad feeling. Maybe, lonely feeling. You feel it?" He turns to Danny.

"Uh-huh," Danny nodded.

"Good," Mr. Bickles said, "Now, let it out! Be spontaneous!" He listens to hear Danny sing, but didn't. He turns to see Danny dancing. "That, what is that?" he asked seeing Danny tap dance.

"I'm trying to be spontan-you-us," Danny tries to pronounce. Maddie and Jack watch him and sighed.

"Little boy," Mr. Bickles asked, "You want to meet the beautiful girl?"

"Uh-huh." Danny answers.

"You want to make the baby?"

"Huh?" he asked, "Where do babies come from?"

"You don't want to know that, until you get older, son," Jack said.

"Well, I want to be the beautiful girl, " Danny said to Jack and Mr. Bickles, "Oh yes, I do."

"Well, sing!" Mr. Bickles said close up to Danny, "And no jiggy-jog dancing! Do not move a muscle. No moving!"

Danny gasps and froze. He begins to sing.

Danny: _**Twinkle, twinkle, little**_ (off-key) _**STAAAAAAAAA-AAAAAAAA-AAAAAAAR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

He sings badly again with a powerful ghost wailing sound that makes it awful. Maddie and Jack gasps and covers their ears. It was worse than they thought.

"Enough!" Mr. Bickles cried stopping Danny from singing, "We go back to the top. Forget body. Look inside soul. Feel the feeling. Enormous feeling. So enormous it fills your whole body. It must escape or you will explode. Now open your mouth. Come on." Mr. Bickles puts Danny in a steady position. "Yes, yes. Lift up your head, that's it." Danny lifts his head, about to sing. "Now…now…now sing!!!" Mr. Bickles sings to inspires him.

Danny inhales and was about to sing. He pauses for a moment. Suddenly, Danny starts to tap-dance like crazy. Mr. Bickles, Jack, and Maddie sees him. Danny twirls around and tap-dances. Maddie chuckles to seeing her son happy, but Jack groans seeing Danny not singing. Danny giggles and still dances with joy. He stops and looks at Mr. Bickles and his parents with a smile.

"It's a disaster!" Mr. Bickles wailed, "A catastrophe! My dream…ruined!" Mr. Bickles looks at a picture frame of Chip Skylark. "Chip!" he cried, "Forgive me! I never failed before!" He sobs and wracks himself with the picture frame. "Never! Never! Never!" he sobbed.

* * *

Jack, Maddie, and Danny leave the school with Mr. Bickles still sobbing and wracking himself with a picture frame. They walk from school to their house, Fenton Works. "Well, I thought it was kind of cute." Maddie said to Jack about Danny's dance moves. 

"But it's just ain't human, okay?" Jack said to her with Danny following, "Other that he's half ghost."

"So what if he's different?" Maddie asked, "I always kind of liked different."

"He's not different!" Jack disagreed, "He's a regular human being."

"You mean a regular half-ghost and half-human hybrid," Maddie reminded.

"Whatever!" Jack snapped, "He's still normal."

"Hey, you know what?" Danny wonders and has an idea to tell his parents, "I can leave school. Then we can go to work! The three of us!"

"Whoa, little fella," Jack said, "You ain't going nowhere 'til you got yourself an education."

"Us, Fentons, are a family of geniuses," Maddie explained to Danny, "We get a good education and straight A's, or on your father's case, B minuses."

"Hey! That's solid B minuses," Jack snapped at Maddie and turns to Danny, "Danny, my boy, you get them singing muscles big and strong like your ghost powers, you got that?"

"I'll try, pa," Danny said to Jack.

"You bet you will," Jack said, "The word 'triumph' starts with 'try' and it ends with…?"

"'Umph,'" Danny answers.

"That's right!" Jack said to him, "A great big 'umph.'" He turns away and walks out. "I'm going ghost hunting."

Maddie and Danny follow him. "Umph, umph, umph, umph," Danny repeated.

Maddie sighs. "Oh, Danny," she said softy to him.

**-End of Chapter-**

* * *

_Oh...Poor Danny. Will he sing and get a Heart Song? Find out in the next chapter!_


	5. Alien Abduction

_Another chapter of Happy Feet. Hope you read and review this! Onto the chapter!_

* * *

CHAPTER 5: ALIEN ABDUCTION

_That first hard summer, just as Danny finishes pre-school, becomes four years old, and while his mom and dad were working overtime fight ghost and building technology and inventions, Danny found a place away from disapproving eyes where a funky little halfa could be himself._

Danny changes into a ghost and flies away onto a steep hill. He looks around to see people, even his parents, nowhere to be seen. Danny wanted to tap dance, but his dad doesn't want him too and luckily he can dance where he can't be seen by him or his mom. Danny starts with one little foot, then the other. He jumps to the left and continues to dance. He was happy again and dances once more, hearing something inside him. 'Maybe this is my Heart Song!' Danny thought. He dances once more with a laugh.

He stops and sees something in front of him. It was a green Ghost Vulture with a Jewish cap on his head and red slits for eyes, looking like an elder but unlike Squidward and the other elders.

"Hey, what you doing here, flying boy?" The ghostly vulture said to Danny in a Jewish accent.

"Nothing," Danny answered, "What are you doing?"

Two vultures fly next to the other vulture, which are his minions. "Nothing," the boss vulture said, "Just dropped in for a little lunch."

"There's food?" Danny asked eagerly, "Here?"

The vultures chuckle a bit and come closer to Danny. "Leg or arm?" the second vulture said looking at Danny with a smirk.

"Oh, no, no, wait!" Danny cried realizing the vultures want to eat him, "Not me! I'm part human, part ghost!"

"Exactly," the Boss Vulture explained to Danny, "The flying boys and human boys, that's you, eat the food. The flying birds, that's me, peck the flying boy to death and eat the flying boy and the food. And lately, there ain't a lot of food." The vultures chomp their beaks, ready to peck Danny.

"This time I'm getting the juicy bits," the third vulture said.

"Me first!" the second vulture yelled out.

"Hey, you want a piece of me?"

"Hey, hey, hey!" the Boss Vulture slaps them with his wings, "I'm trying to think about lunch!"

"Wait!" Danny cried with the vultures looking at them, "Watch this!" Danny tap dances, hoping to impress the vultures and not eat him.

"Yeah, that's weird, all right," the Boss Vulture said seeing Danny tap dance, "Listen. For once, we're gonna do this civilized." The Boss Vulture stomps on Danny, holding the ghost boy with his talons. "Now, get in line…"

Danny was scared but saw something. On the Boss Vulture's left leg, it had a metal beeping ring around it. "Hey!" Danny spoke to him pointing at the device, "What's that on your leg?"

"What?" the Boss Vulture said looking at the metal ring, "You mean this little thing?"

"Oh no!" the second vulture moaned, "Don't start on him on that."

"Shut up!" the Boss Vulture cried slapping the second vulture, "The flying boy asked me a perceptive question. A question like that deserves an answer."

"Here we go," the third vulture said.

"I got two words for you," the Boss Vulture said to Danny, "'Alien Abduction.'"

His other vultures groan. "Oh you had to ask!" the second vulture said.

"Have mercy!" the third vulture said.

"Quiet!" the Boss Vulture cried and hits them again. He turns to Danny. "Now little buddy," he said to Danny, "There is something out there. Creatures. Not like us. Bigger fiercer, and smarter too. Ask me how I know."

"How?" Danny asked.

"Because I've been captured by them, that's how," the Boss Vulture answered.

"Unbelievable."

"What do you mean 'unbelievable'? It's true! I'm sitting on a rock, minding my own business when suddenly, they're onto me. These beings, big, ugly, and inhuman! Some of their skin color is green, some of them are a puddle or goo with robot suit, some are like squids that shows their large brains, and some are spineless! These nonhumans! They probe me. They tie me up. They strap me down. They take this needle and they stick it into me. And then, black out."

"Gosh," Danny said, seeming amazed by his story.

"I woke up and there's this--this thing on me," the Boss Vulture explained showing Danny the metal ring, "Every flying bird is dissing me, 'Hey, what's happening, metal leg?' It was humiliating!"

"And then what?"

"It was humiliating!" the Boss Vulture cried, "What more do you want?"

"They could have eaten you." Danny spoke.

"Yeah, yeah," the Boss Vulture agreed, "I guess my pitiful cries for mercy appeal to their better nature."

"Can I appeal to your better nature?" Danny asked to the vultures.

"Nice try, kid," the Boss Vulture said with a laugh, "But no." The vulture laugh and snap their beaks, about to peck Danny.

"No, no, no!" Danny cried. He flies away to escape but the Boss Vulture grabs him by the shoulders and flaps high into the air, about to drop Danny to his death, so they can eat him. "No!" Danny cried looking at the heights. Suddenly, Danny who still can't control his ghost powers, accidentally turns intangible and phases out of the Boss Vulture's grip.

"What the?" the Boss Vulture wondered and looked down to see that Danny was gone, "Where are you, flying boy?"

"Get back here!" the second vulture said.

"Yeah! Get back here!" the third vulture said. Unknown to them, Danny was invisible as the vultures can't see him. Still invisible, he hides underneath the steep hill. He hears the vultures fly away and talk to each other.

"Oh great! You let him get away, didn't you?"

"All your screwy alien talk!"

"Hey, I'm an abductee."

"Abduct this."

"Don't make me call Uncle Angie."

"Oh fine."

"Where you going? I'm an abductee."

"I don't care what you are, I'm hungry!"

"Would you like to hear our specials?"

"How about food? There's no food. How about human? There's no human."

"What are we gonna eat?"

Danny turns visible again and sees that the vultures were gone. He clutches to himself, shivers, and pants, feeling frightened from almost getting eaten. He decided never to go out on his own again, until he's old enough.

* * *

It's back to school, and the class was now a choir. They sang as Mrs. Puff conducts. 

Class: _**There's a world where I can go**_

_**And tell my stories to**_

_**In my room**_

Danny was at the back of the class, watching them on a table. He sighs sadly. He looks out the window to see the clouds as he daydreams.

_Paying no mind to his dancing heart, the kid saw out his school days at the back of the class, lost in his imaginings._

_**Now it's dark and I'm**_

As the class sings, Danny, with his hand on his head and his elbow on the table, looks at the window.

_What fabulous worlds lay out there, far beyond the Earth?_

_**I won't be afraid**_

_Was there any place where one small halfa without a Heart Song could ever truly belong?_

_**In my room **_

Danny smiles looking at the window and wondering about. He hoped one day, he will find his Heart Song and find somewhere where he can fit in.

**-End of Chapter-

* * *

**

_Poor Danny...what will happen next? Find out in the next chapter!_


	6. Graduation

_Yes! Here's the next chapter of Happy Feet!_

* * *

CHAPTER 6: GRADUATION

Later in the years, in the beginning of summer, Danny is now 14 and so are the classmates who are preteens and teenagers. Danny is taller and still has his red and white t-shirt and sneakers, but now wears blue jeans. However, they were graduating from junior high, not him, as the rest are wearing the blue caps and gowns.

Squidward is with the Elders. He is announcing something important. "So, a thousand generations ago, our forefathers and ancestors forsook our arms for hands," he spoke. "Your graduates are going out for the first time to reap the benefits of their choice. These are lean and uncertain times. But by the power of the ancient wisdoms, we, by brethren, will endure."

They cheer for this.

"Blah, blah, blah." Maddie, who was with Jack and Danny, mocked. Maddie was different, now that her hair was cut short to her neck.

"Maddie!" Jack yelled annoyed, who was still the same.

"Who said my son can't graduate?" asked Maddie. "Our baby's not hurting anyone."

"True to our way and you will always be worthy of this brave nation," Squidward finished. He then chanted with the rest. "Excelsior! Yah! Yah! Yah!"

"Beach, here I come!" Danny shouted excitedly. He knew that the students were having a party at the beach for the graduation ceremony. Still, knowing he wasn't invited, he sighs depressively.

"You know what? We're gonna have our little own graduation ceremony." Maddie told him.

"Really?" Danny asked eagerly.

"You bet."

"Excelsior! Yah! Yah! Yah!" Danny and Maddie chanted raising their arms up.

"Keep it down!" Jack hushed. However, the two look at him disturbed.

"Dad." Danny frowned.

"Jack." Maddie scolded.

"Uh, I mean, yah, yah, yah." Jack coughed.

"Go get them, tiger." said Maddie.

"Thanks mom." Danny replied as he began to catch up with the other teenagers.

"Make every moment count!" Maddie called to him.

"Got it!" Danny called also.

"Remember, Stranger Danger." spoke Jack.

"Yeah, sure."

"And watch out for Frogfish and killer ghosts."

Nearby, the Elders were observing Danny from their high spot. "Ugh, check this, Squidward. That boy was always a bad egg." Vlad said. "I'm telling you, no good will happen."

"Hey! Wait up!" Danny shouted to his classmates, as takes off his clothes and put on his swimsuit. He was now wearing blue trunks and a sleeveless white shirt. He put on his roller blades and skated quickly to his classmates.

* * *

Everyone is at the beach. However, they're too scared to dive and mutter "I'm not jumping in there" and "No way dude" and stuff like that. Danny runs by his roller skates, going too fast, and goes up the 90 angle diving board. "Um, excuse me! Pardon me!" Danny yelled getting people's attention to move outta his way. Soon, he falls off the board and splashed into the water. 

All the people look down and wonder. "What was that?" asked Paullina.

"Don't look at me." Dash replied.

"I think it was the halfa." Sheldon said.

They looked down to see if Danny was alright. "See any blood?" wondered Sheen.

After a few moments of silence, Danny came up from the water and said, "Come on! What are you waiting for?"

The teenagers shrugged and dived into the ocean water. "WAHOO!!!" all of them screamed. Down there, they were doing synchronized swimming, like jet planes from an air force. A row of them were swimming up and down vertical swifting, and then in a horizontal way.

Meanwhile, Jenny was swimming also. She was wearing a two piece pink bathing suit and a flower on her head and her pig tails were still the same. One of Danny's friends, Brad, follows her. He now has spiky hair and in red swim trunks. "Hey, Jenny! Jenny, I adore-y, I'd like to see more-y." Brad rapped to the female robot.

"Jenny." Danny said realizing about Jenny. He saw her close by and swam.

"Whoa!" Jenny yelped as she bumped into Danny. "Danny?"

"Jenny." he smiled. Then, Danny and Jenny are swimming with each other and get close together, form a heart, and swim down, circling each other and stare at each other's eyes dreamily. "Jenny, there's something I gotta say to you," spoke Danny. "You're so..."

"Pearl!" Jenny interrupted pointing at something behind Danny.

"Yeah, you're so pearl." Danny said to her, dreamily.

"No! Pearl!" Jenny repeated as she swam away from Danny. Everyone was on a scavenger hunt, to look for a pearl in the clam. Everyone went forth to search for them.

"Oh, that's mine." Dash said.

"That's bad. You didn't get one?" Paullina asks.

Jenny was about to get one, but Star grabs it from her. "Sorry, baby." She said to Jenny.

"Did you get one?" Danny questioned to Jenny as he comes.

"Nope. Not this time." Jenny responded.

"Here, you have it." Danny offered opening to clam up to show the beautiful white pearl at Jenny.

"Thank you, Danny, but it's yours." Jenny said, trying not to be greedy.

"I want you to have it." Danny insisted.

"No, you caught it. You have it."

"But I want to---Agh!" The three vultures, Danny encountered when he was young, snatched the pearl Danny is still clinging onto. They go out of the water, and into the air. Danny turns to his ghost form and flies to them. Jenny follows as Danny grabs the pearl away from the vultures and the vultures pecked him, hurtfully.

"Danny! Let go! Danny!" Jenny bawled overheard from getting back up to the beach.

Soon, the vultures let go of his grip and Danny falls down holding the pearl only in his mouth, unconscious on a towel on the beach. People come to see if he's okay. "Is he breathing?" Carl wonders.

"He doesn't look alive." Cosmo said.

"Danny? Are you okay? Danny?" Jenny asked concerned at the out cold boy.

Finally, Danny tilts his head Jenny up and says muffled, "Take the pearl."

"What?"

Danny spits out the pearl. "Take the stupid pearl."

"Oh, okay." Jenny nodded taking the pearl and adoring it. "Thanks Danny."

"You're welcome." Danny said smiling before fainting flat on his face.

* * *

At night, the beach concert begins. Everyone is out of their swimsuits and in their trademark clothing including Danny and Jenny. Jenny is wearing a sleeveless blue shirt and skirt and singing gospel while a bunch of boys behind her was the chorus. Everyone is having fun. Well, mostly everyone. 

"On this, our night of graduation, infatuation, illumination," Brad introduced, "Top of the class, ooh, Missy Jenny Wakeman. The crowd cheers as Jenny begins to sing.

Jenny: _**Each morning I get up**_

_**I die a little**_

_**Can barely stand on my feet**_

Chorus: _**Take a look at yourself**_

_**In the mirror**_

Jenny: _**Take a look in the mirror and cry a little**_

Chorus: _**And cry**_

Jenny: _**Lord, what you doing to me?**_

_**I spent all my years on believing you**_

_**I just can't get no relief, Lord**_

_**Somebody**_

Chorus: _**Somebody**_

Jenny: _**Somebody**_

Chorus: _**Somebody**_

_**Can anybody find me?**_

Jenny: _**Somebody to love?**_

Chorus: _**She works hard**_

Jenny: _**Everyday**_

Chorus: _**Everyday**_

Jenny: _**Oh, I try and I try**_

_**And I try**_

As Jenny sings, Danny was tap-dancing to the beat. Danny listens to Jenny's voice, with happiness. He wails her song quietly.

_**But everybody wants to put me down**_

_**They say, they say**_

_**I'm going crazy**_

_**They say I got a lot of water in my brain**_

_**Got on common sense**_

_**I got nobody left to believe in**_

Danny: (Wails and sings badly) _**Yeah, yeah, yeah, YEE-EEEEEEE-EEEEAH!**_

Danny wailed, interrupting Jenny's singing and everybody else's fun. "What's wrong with you?" someone asked angrily.

"Whoo!" Danny cheered.

"Danny?" Jenny asked.

"Yeah?" said Danny.

"It's better you just..."

"Yeah, I know."

"You listen."

"Yep. Sorry," apologized Danny. "Sorry. Sing the song. You're great. That was great."

Jenny: _**Oh, baby find me**_

Chorus: _**Somebody to love**_

"Put your hands in the air, now." Jenny cried. Everybody waves their arms in the air, like Jenny said. Danny dances to her song.

Chorus: _**Find me somebody to love**_

_**Find me somebody to love**_

_**Find me somebody to love**_

_**Find me somebody to love**_

Jenny: _**I'm searching high and low**_

_**I'm searching high and low**_

_**Yes, there's somebody out there who need to find me**_

_**Somebody, anybody**_

"I'm somebody." Brad said to her.

_**Find me**_

"Ow!" Brad yelled out.

_**I wanna love somebody**_

_**Send somebody over here**_

_**Oh**_

Chorus: _**Can anybody find me**_

Jenny: _**Somebody to**_

Danny wails quietly to the tune.

Jenny: (confused hearing the sound but still sings) _**LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOVE?**_

Danny: (Wails again) _**LOOOOOOOOO-OOOOOOOO-VVVVVVV-VVV-EEEEE-EEEEEEEE?**_

They hear Danny's loud wail again. **"DANNY!"** everyone screamed in unison at him.

"Who do you think you are?" demanded Dash.

"You're spoiling it for everybody." agreed Kwan.

"Take a flying leap." Paullina snapped.

"Jump in the lake." added Star.

Danny hears them, feeling sad. So, Danny was standing on an old boat, looking depressively back at the beach. He hears Jenny still singing.

Jenny: _**Where is my baby?**_

Chorus: _**Ooh, ooh, ooh**_

Jenny: _**Oh, anybody, find me**_

_**Find me, find me**_

_**Somebody?**_

The crowd cheers to her.

"Thank you, thank you," Jenny said to them as the screen fades out.

**-End of Chapter-**

* * *

_Poor, poor, Danny. Wonder what will happen next? Find out soon._


	7. Frogfish Chase

_Here's another chapter of Happy Feet!_

* * *

CHAPTER 7: FROGFISH CHASE

Danny felt alone, sitting on the floating boat and see everyone have fun. He sighs depressively. Then, the boat tilted and moved with Danny on it.

"Huh?" Danny wondered. He realized something and turned to a serious look. "Okay, fellas. Cut it out." Danny said to the water, thinking the kids were doing a prank on him and the boat tilted, "Oh-ho! Heh-heh! I'm completely terrified." Danny looked around, but the kids were nowhere to be seen. "Uh, Jenny? Guys?" Danny said feeling frightened and goes to a serious look, "G-get up here or I'll come in after you."

It was quiet. Very quiet. Danny felt terrified. He sees something on the water. "Oh no," Danny said. It was a grandma fish who was floating and hitting the boat. "Uh, guys?' Danny called out and goes to the end of the boat to see the floating grandma, "I need help! There is a old woman drowning!" He grabs the lady and puts her on the boat. "Okay, you're safe," Danny said to her.

"Thank you dear," the lady said to him.

"Yeah," Danny said. He tries to let go, but somehow was stuck to the lady. "Okay, lady," Danny said trying to get out of the women but his hands were sticking on her, "You can let go now. I saved you." Danny chuckles but gasps. He sees that somehow the lady was connected to the water. "What the?" he wondered. Before he could say anything, he saw the lady's glasses and hair fall off, showing that she had no face. "What kind of old lady are you?!?" Danny cried to her, feeling frighten. Then, he hears a roaring sound and sees something coming out of the water. He sees two yellow eyes appearing from the surface. Then, rows of sharp teeth appear around him. They rise up showing Danny that the lady was actually a tongue. It was a frogfish sea monster! And it lured Danny into its trap!

Danny screamed as he sees the frogfish about to close its mouth to gobble up Danny. Danny's hands glow green and shot ectoplasm at the lady and is free. He gets out of the boat, changes to Danny Phantom, and dives in, just in time as the monster snapped its jaws.

Danny swims for his life as the frog fish chases him in the sea. The frogfish growled. With his ghost self, Danny was able to breathe and fly faster underwater, but the frogfish was onto him. He flies into a sea cave and dodged rocks and stalagmites. The frogfish just charges into them and gets closer to Danny.

All of a sudden, Danny gives a yelp as the frogfish releases its tongue to grab him. He muffles as he tries to let out of the frogfish's tongue. In time, Danny turns intangible and phases out of the frogfish's tongue. It growls and swims after him. Danny flies and swims out of the cave and still the monster follows him. Danny looks up to see a light coming from the surface. Danny swims up to the surface as fast as he can with the frogfish still following.

Danny jumps out of the water and so does the frogfish. Because of its weight, the frogfish flops down on the ground roughly. Danny lands on the pier, perfectly safe as he slides down. He sees that he's next to five kids.

"Safe!" the first kid yelled out to Danny. The kid had brown fudge hair in a swirling hair and had blue eyes like Danny in human form. He wore a blue shirt over his white t-shirt, blue jeans, and white sneakers, also black sunglasses. The kid's name is Jimmy Neutron.

"Oh, yeah!" the second kid said to Danny. The kid seemed to be made of chalk. He wore a blue mask, cape, gloves, and boots. He wore a leather black jacket over his whitish blue shirt. His name was Snap.

"You the bomb, bro!" another kid said. It wasn't a kid but a yellow sea sponge who was older than Danny. He had blue eyes like Danny Fenton, bucktooth in front of its mouth, red freckles, and had black sunglasses like Jimmy. He wore a Hawaiian light blue and white shirt with red square shorts and also blue saddles. The sponge was known as Spongebob Squarepants.

"That's a 9.8." a redhead kid rated to Danny. He wore a yellow shirt, light green jacket, blue jeans, and red sneakers. He was called Dil Pickles.

"I'll give you a 10," a pink-hated kid rated also to Danny. He has pupil less blue eyes, brown hair just as messy as Danny's, and a giant bucktooth in front of his mouth like Spongebob. He has sunglasses also like Jimmy and a familiar outfit like him, but wore a red shirt over his white t-shirt, a gold hip-hop medallion, blue jeans, and black sneakers. He likes to known as Timmy Turner.

"Why?" Spongebob asked Timmy in a Spanish accent.

"Don't know, dude," Timmy said, "But it's so loco, it's so cool!"

Danny turns around to see that the frogfish was behind him. He gasps as it tries to bite him and the kids, but can't as it flops to Danny and not as quick on land than on the water.

"Oh, no, no, no." Spongebob said to the frogfish, "Come on. Bring it. Bring it on."

"Kiss my frozen tushy!" Timmy cried as he and the kids show their butts to the frogfish. Danny watches to see the cool kids who were not afraid but mocking the frogfish.

"Kiss it. Kiss it." Dil said to the frogfish.

Insulted the frogfish leaps up and tries bites them again. Again, it misses. The kids laugh at him and Danny joins in the laugh also. "Come here, little ghostly sausage," the frogfish said to Danny, "I take you with ketchup."

"But first, you got to catch up," Spongebob said to the frogfish and turns to Danny and the kids, "Oh, here he comes. You better move in halfa an hour."

They laugh out loud. The frogfish tries to come closer, but can't. "Let's get out of here." The kids including Danny said very slowly and run in complete slow-motion, making fun of the monster. The frogfish leaps and tries to bite them, but fails once again. At the excitement, Danny tap-dances.

"Hey, amigop," Jimmy said to Danny, "Do that again."

"Do what?" Danny asked when he stopped.

"That thing with the feet," Dil explained.

"With the clickety-clickety." Timmy added.

"The dancing!" Snap yelled out eagerly.

"Oh, that." Danny said. He turns to see the frogfish and turns to the kids.

"Yeah, do it." Spongebob said.

"Come on, come on." Timmy said.

"Well," Danny said, "I just kind of go…" Danny tap-dances with his right foot.

"Oh, hey." Snap said. The kids join in and learn Danny's dancing.

"Yeah, yeah." Timmy said dancing.

"Oh nice." Dil said.

"And then this…" Danny said and tap-dances with both his feet. Unknown behind them, the frogfish was coming closer. The kids still tap-dance.

"Whoa!" Spongebob cried with their dancing lesson done, "Way to go! It's amazing!"

Suddenly, the frogfish leaps and snaps its jaws headfirst to the kids. It misses and lands its face on the hard rocks and hot sand of the beach. "Ouchie." It moaned in pain.

"Oh, the little flipper," Spongebob mocked the monster.

"Look at him." Dil taunted.

The frogfish turns away from them. "Oh, he's leaving." Spongebob taunted, "Oh, no, that was his face!" They all laugh out loud.

"Remember, kiddies," the frogfish said to them as it leaves, "I know where you live."

"Yeah, it's called the city of Nicksville, lard face!" Timmy cried out to him. His friends laughed at his joke.

"Drop back anytime, scaly butt!" Jimmy called out and mocked to see the frogfish leave and head back to the ocean. Dil, Timmy, Spongebob, and Snap laughed at Jimmy's joke and they were about to leave the pier.

"See you, fatty." Danny called out to the frogfish.

The kids stop and pause for a moment, hearing Danny. "That's cool! 'See you, fatty!'" Spongebob said happily turning to Danny.

They all laugh at Danny's joke. "Did it take you a while to come up with that one?" Timmy asked.

"All right, way to go, tall guy." Jimmy said leaving the pier.

"Give me five, give me five." Snap said to Danny. Danny and Snap give each other a high five. Danny looks out to the ocean as the kids leave. They were dancing like Danny and singing a little song.

Timmy: (Singing and dancing) _**To the left, to the right**_

_**I'm getting it, oh yes**_

_**Look out, here I go**_

Spongebob: (Also singing and dancing) _**I got it, I got it**_

_**I don't, I had it**_

"Oh my stomach hurts, I gotta pee." Timmy said laughing.

"Don't do it on the beach, little man," Dil said to Timmy.

"Yeah!' Spongebob said, "I knew this pink starfish who eats the yellow sand."

"Ew!" Jimmy said disgusted, "You guys are so sick and gross! Man, I love ya guys!"

"Amen to that, amigop!" Snap said giving Jimmy a high five. They gave each other a good laugh as Danny still looks at the sea, knowing he has to fly back home.

"Oy!"

Danny turns to see Spongebob calling to him. "Aren't you coming, tall boy?" Spongebob asked to him with his friends by his side. Danny looks at him. "What, you got something better to do?" Spongebob asked again.

Danny looks at the ocean and back at Spongebob. "No."

""Well, then, come along, Snow-White," Spongebob said, giving Danny a nickname because of his white hair, "Let's go."

Danny looks at the ocean again. He turns and follows the kids, thinking it was better to come with them in case the monster come backs. He's sure that his parents don't mind. And most importantly, Danny thinks he is becoming friends with the kids he just meant, who like his dancing.

**-End of Chapter-**

* * *

_Hooray! Danny made new friends. But who are they? Find out in the next chapter!_


	8. Meet the Amigops

_Here's another chapter of Happy Feet! Last time, Danny met new friends. What will happen next? Onto the story..._

* * *

CHAPTER 8: MEET THE AMIGOPS

Danny arrives walking with Spongebob, Timmy, Jimmy, Dil, and Snap with white rings forming around him and changing to human form. The kids saw him change. "Whoa!" Spongebob said as they walked, "How did ya do that?"

"I'm a halfa," Danny explained, "Half-human and half-ghost."

"A ghost and human hybrid," Jimmy said to him, "Awesome, Ghost Boy!"

"Yeah, Ghoul Dude!" Timmy added.

"Cool Black-hair!" Snap mention, giving Danny another nickname.

"Thanks," Danny said and gasps. As he follows the five kids, he sees a city that was unlike his town. It has a sign in front reading: Welcome to the City of Nicksville: _Where Everyone Gets up to Party!_ In the city, there were arcades, movies, beaches, theme parks, rides, skateboard parks, and more. Danny sees everyone having fun.

"Hey, Stretch," Spongebob asked to Danny, "You like to party?"

"P-Party?" Danny repeated in question, "I guess so."

"Well, stick with us, baby." Spongebob said.

"Yeah." Jimmy agreed, "'Cause we practically own the action here."

Everyone parties and have the time of their lives. **"MAMBO!"** all the people including Jimmy, Spongebob, Timmy, Dil, and Snap called out all together and jump in the air.

Danny sees that everyone that was mostly kids who was partying and singing. "Everybody's so…spontan-you-us." Danny said in awe.

"Spontan-you-us!" Spongebob repeated excitedly in style.

"Si!" Timmy agrees, "And these are the bad times!"

"Yeah," Dil added, "Our food supplies gone loco."

"Everyone's a bit down." Snap said.

"But it ain't gonna stop no party!" Spongebob said.

"Viva la party!" Timmy cried.

"Watch me work!" Jimmy said dancing moves that Danny showed him.

Danny looks around in amazement and sees a kid, Otto, holding the hand of a blinded girl, Toph, while flipping a coin. "Gosh," Danny said seeing the couple, "They're eating metal pieces."

The kids laugh out loud, hearing Danny. "You hear what he just said?" Spongebob said.

"'Eating metal pieces.'" Timmy said laughing.

"But he had a metal piece in his hand with another girl." Danny mentions.

"That's no metal piece, hombre." Jimmy explained, "It's love coins."

"Huh?" Danny wondered.

"Money to buy things and stuff." Jimmy explained again.

"The one with the most coins wins." Timmy added.

"You know: Chick-a-chick-a-boom-boom." Spongebob said.

"You're not interested in --?" Danny asked, "In chicas?"

"Hey, hey, hey!" The kids stop and turn to Danny.

"You kidding?" Timmy asked.

"Without us," Spongebob said, "The chicas got no boom."

"So," Danny asked, "Why aren't you collecting coins?"

"Coins, schmions." Timmy said, "We got personality with a capital 'Y'."

"Why?" Spongebob said, "Because we're hot." At Spongebob's words, he and the kids do cool poses to show how cool and hot they were.

"Watch and learn, tall boy." Dil said.

"Yeah." Jimmy agrees.

Danny sees the kids move to two girls also the same age as them. "Hey, hey, hey." Spongebob said looking interested in the purple-haired girl, Reggie, with her friends: Kimi and Cindy.

"Over here, mama." Dil said seeing Kimi, "Chicky girly baby."

"What are you looking at me?" Reggie asked Spongebob, "You looking at me?"

"Come over here, baby." Spongebob said flirting with Reggie.

"Come on, mami." Jimmy said.

"You see something you like, yes?" Dil asked.

"I don't think so." Reggie said to the boys, "Not tonight, baby."

"Oh, don't be so snooty, booty." Timmy said with a laugh. Spongebob and his friends start to do dance moves that Danny did with Spongebob singing.

Spongebob: _**That's the way**_

_**Ah-ah, ah-ah**_

_**You like it, you like it**_

_**You want it, I got it**_

_**Could've had it, you missed it**_

"Look at the feet, huh?" Jimmy said.

"Whoo!" Timmy yelled out.

"Arriba, arriba, arriba, arriba!" Snap cried tap-dancing.

The girls were impressed by the boy's dancing. "Where'd you learn that?" Reggie asked.

"The big guy." Spongebob said showing the girls to Danny.

"He from out of town." Timmy said.

"He with us." Snap added. Danny smiles, knowing that the kids like him and accepted him as a friend.

"Do it again." Reggie said wanting to see more dancing.

"Do it, baby." Cindy said, "Show me those flipping feet."

"No, no, no." Jimmy said to them, "Sorry, girls. Some other time maybe."

"Aye-yay-yay." Reggie scoffed. "You guys are soft in the head, okay? Let's go." They walked away from the boys and head to other places to hang out.

"Leave 'em wanting more, you know?" Dil said to Danny.

"Hold back 'til the season." Spongebob added.

"You show them what you got." Snap said.

"Either you got it or not." Jimmy mentioned.

"And the Nicksville Amigops?" Timmy asked.

"We got it!" the kids cried doing more cool poses.

"Yeow!" Timmy said and turns to Danny, "That's us, the Nicksville Amigops!"

"Wait." Danny said to Timmy, "Isn't it supposed to be the Nicksville Amigos?"

"Yeah," Jimmy said, "We were making nametags for ourselves, until someone misspells it." Jimmy eyes Timmy.

"Okay, so it was a typo and I added a 'P' in it." Timmy confessed.

"But, the Nicksville Amigops sounds so loco and so good." Spongebob said, "We like the name."

"Anyway," Danny wondered, "Uh, y-you think I could get some of it?"

"Hombre," Timmy said to Danny, "You've got so much already, you dangerous, baby. Yeow!"

"You really think so?" Danny asked, feeling happy about Timmy's comment.

"You kidding?" Timmy said to him, "With moves like yours, you must have the ladies drooling at your feet."

"Uh," Danny said with a depressed look, "I wouldn't say that."

"Aw…" the Amigops said coming to Danny, thinking he was joking.

"Oh, listen to him." Snap said pinching Danny on the cheek cutely, "He's so cute."

"Let me tell you something to you." Spongebob said, "Except for me, tall boy, you got the most charisma of anybody."

"Put that ego away, Spongebob," Jimmy said annoyed, "You're gonna hurt someone."

"You so jealous." Spongebob said to him, "Just a moment. I hear people wanting someone… **ME!"** The Amigops laugh again. Danny laughs also and joins them. Spongebob sings a song.

Amigops: (Chants) _**Mambo!**_

Spongebob: _**Okay you girlies**_

Amigops: (Chants) _**Mambo!**_

Danny was so happy that he decides to join them in song by chanting. Luckily, he wasn't singing.

Spongebob: _**One more time now**_

Danny & Amigops: _**Mambo!**_

Spongebob: _**Mambo, mambo**_

Danny & Amigops: _**Mambo!**_

"**MAMBO!"** Danny, the Amigops, and all the people cried happily jumping in the air.

* * *

Danny with his new friends, the Nicksville Amigops, do the Congo as they dance and chant their way to Sand Mountain.

"Hey!" Danny and the Amigops chanted and danced, "Ha! Booyah! Booyah!"

"Yeah!" Timmy said, "Party!"

"All right!" Spongebob said.

"Hey, hey, hey, hey." The Amigops said dancing and twirling. They were reaching the end of a cliff of the mountain.

"Your turn." Spongebob said to Danny, "Your turn."

Danny dances again and goes to the end to get higher to show his friends. "Oh, get down." Dil said, "Yeah!"

Danny dances and jumps up, but he was at the end that he falls off the cliff. "Whoa!" Danny falls off. The Amigops come to the end to see if Danny's okay. They see Danny land on an abandoned clam shell perfectly on his feet. He uses the shell as a snowboard as he shreds and rides his way down Sand Mountain. "Whoo-hoo, whoo-hoo!" Danny wooed happily, riding down.

"Man," Jimmy said to the other Amigops, watching, "This dude is so accidentally cool!" They grab clam shells from off-screen. Jimmy, Timmy, Dil, and Snap jump off the cliff and ride down using the clam shells as snowboards like Danny.

Spongebob was about to ride down, but paces himself. "Okay, okay." He said to himself twirling around and trying to let go of his fear of heights and dangerous slopes. **"MAMA!!!!!" **Spongebob jumps off and slides down.

Meanwhile, Danny has fun riding down Sand Mountain. His friends catch up with him. Danny rides up a slope and flips up, doing a trick. "Good one, Amigop dude!" Timmy said.

Spongebob rides down holding his shell, feeling terrified. "Mommy, mommy, mommy, mommy, mommy!" Spongebob babbled, "Help me, Mommy!"

"Yee-haw!" Danny said riding. He sees Spongebob catching up with him.

"Come on, Black-hair!" Spongebob said. Danny and the Amigops jump off another cliff and land on the sand again.

"Oh, I love gravity." Jimmy said.

"Oh, I feeling like reminiscing." Timmy added.

"You mean, remi-sanding?" Spongebob asked. At his words, they fall into a fast speeding slope into a sandy cave.

"Whoo!" they cried. They hit a stamina that causes a sandy avalanche. They race against time, to avoid the avalanche. They jump off their shells, free-falling to another cave with Spongebob holding on the Danny. They land to the rocks and fall into the water that was luckily nearby.

Danny and the gang land into the ocean. Danny changes to a ghost and was about to swim to the surface, but froze. As the Amigops swim to the surface, Danny looks down to see something. He sees a ship sinking down, but wasn't like any other ship. It looked like a space ship with a brain sticking out. Danny sees something floating up from the ship. Danny looks at one object to see a hula girl dancing toy, but the hula girl was green, had three yellow eyes, and four tentacles. Danny sees it floating up but gasps, seeing that the rocks were closing in the surface, about to trap Danny. Danny flies and swims up dodging the rocks and heading to the surface.

Jimmy, Timmy, Dil, and Snap jump out of the water and land on the beach. "That was too close." Jimmy said in relief, "Come on, come on." Spongebob comes out and bumps into his friends.

Danny flies out of the water and finds his friends leaving. "Hey guys! Where are we going?" Danny asked them.

"We relocating." Jimmy said as they head to Nicksville.

"Placing ourselves elsewhere." Timmy added.

"But that thing," Danny said remembering the ship he saw in the ocean, "What was it?"

"How should we know?" Spongebob said, "We're kids."

"Very young little kids." Dil said.

"But cute." Snap mentioned.

"But where did it come from?" Danny said to them, "It's so weird, so… alien."

"What's he talking about?" Spongebob asked.

"Some hombre called Elian." Dil answered.

"I don't know a dude Elian." Timmy said.

"I knew a dude named Sheen Estevez." Jimmy added.

"Not Sheen Estevez, Elian." Timmy corrected.

"Wait." Jimmy said, "I think he said…alien. Eh, who cares about that!"

"Guys, we have a mystery here," Danny said to them, "A mind-boggling mystery."

"So?" Dil said, "What are we supposed to do about it?"

"Amigops," Danny said, "We gotta get to the bottom of this thing."

"Shh." Spongebob said turning to Danny, "Come closer. Don't be afraid." Danny flies closer to Spongebob. "You want answers?" Spongebob asked Danny.

"Yeah." Danny answered.

"That's all you need?"

"Yeah."

"Nothing else?"

"No."

"Then, this is very easy." Spongebob said, "You go see Nick Dean."

"Ah! Nick Dean!" All his Amigops said, impressed by Spongebob.

"Go see Nick Dean." Timmy said.

"Genius, Spongebob." Dil said.

"Genius as I am." Jimmy added.

"You are the man." Snap said, "The spongy man!"

"Thank you." Spongebob said, "I take a moment for myself."

"Let's go." Jimmy said and the Amigops bowed down to Spongebob, "Bow down. Now down."

"You the man." Snap said again.

"That's enough." Spongebob said to his Amigops, "I feel your love."

"Who's Nick Dean?" Danny asked.

"Nick Dean is the gossiper," Spongebob, "The cool dude, the greaser…"

"The guru." Jimmy finished.

"Go see Nick Dean." Timmy said.

"Answers to everything." Dil adds.

"Everything." Snap completed.

"Really?" Danny asked eagerly.

"Ask him, he never wrong." Jimmy said.

"Never." Timmy said.

"But first," Spongebob said to Danny, "You gonna need a coin."

**-End of Chapter-

* * *

**

_Who is this Nick Dean? Will he help Danny with the alien mystery? Find out in the next chapter!_


End file.
